In Defence of Bruce Wayne
by gothamstreetcat
Summary: Due to the surrounding amount of anger over Bruce during the aftermath of “They Did What?” I am speaking out in his denfence. I mean no disrespect to other people views. Please be kind. He is the love of my life.


_**"We're responsible for each other. Life can take people in opposite directions. It's not fair. It's just the way things are. Neither of us intended the hurt we gave. But for the hurt I gave you, Selina, I'm Sorry..." - Batman #355**_

_Before I start this I just want everyone who reads this to know I mean absolutely no disrespect by writing this. I'm not trying to argue or make anyone mad. However, I've noticed a decent amount of hate toward Bruce over his choice to leave Selina without a goodbye at the end of "They Did What?" It really breaks my heart because I consider Bruce to be a friend and it hurts me that lots of people are so quick to dislike him and say how "Selina deserves better" or that Selina has always done good by him but when it is his turn he constantly treats her bad. These are just my thoughts about it as well as some background from the show. Please be kind, Bruce is the love of my life. _

_For everyone who is extremely angry__ with Bruce for his actions, you have to understand. Bruce is still a child and he is also very fragile. He clearly loves Selina and he knows there is no greater pair than the two of them together. However, he also sees how he is harming those he loves. He sees very plainly how he is putting them at risk and he is scared he can't protect them. And while it may seem like his ["your] **ego**, [Bruce. It's huge,"] talking, Bruce has literally watched his city crumble before him. He's seen first and second hand what kind of harm comes to the way of his family and companions (Bane breaking Alfred, Selina being shot, the death of Karen Jennings and Alex Winthrop). He's seen the blood pour out of those he cares most about. He watched his parents die in front of him, which, I'm sure people would tire of seeing, but could you imagine being in Bruce's shoes? Could you imagine seeing your family gunned down so helpless while you stood there powerless to save them? At a young age, it's damaging. I'm sure there is not one day that goes by where Bruce doesn't see his father's face staring up at him.__ And for those of you who say he's just a **"rich kid"** with issues, you've obviously never had to experience something so tragic. It changes you. There is probably not one moment out of that boy's life where he doesn't imagine how things could have been different, only to realise again and again that they will always remain the same. _

_In regards to Alfred's latest injury, Bruce did not see him get hurt but saw the aftermath and could only imagine hurt. The hurt Alfred must have felt, and the hurt within his own self knowing that he was who to blame. Not just Bane, who has physically attacked Alfred and left him crippled, but Bruce too, the reason for Bane's attacked. Knowing it was his fault because Bane was after him. These things and ideas are not just Bruce's ego anymore, they are now straight facts—especially when Bruce has been told several times by various **adult **figures that the City's suffering is due to his own sins._

_Then we have Selina. Who he feels so close to and can't imagine a life without. Who he has imagined a future with multiple times. A future where they are married and hopefully have a child together. How, if Selina had not knifed Bane, Bruce admittedly said he could do nothing. He felt powerless at that moment as he did with his parents. He confessed to being so afraid she'd die before she told him: **"I'm going to be there whenever you need me."** A direct trigger back to his mom and dad who promised the same thing. It's no science how her words brought him back and reminded him that** "whenever"** and **"forever"** are not the same thing. **"That's what my parents used to tell me,"** and then they died. Selina understood this. _

_Yes, what Bruce did could have been handled better. To be honest, if the show had not been forced off the air the entire plotline could have been different. Even as it stands the writing could have been different, period. I believe it could have gone either way. However, in Gotham Bruce made a choice. Yet, he also knew that if he had come to her in person she would have either gone with him or attempted to make him stay. But Bruce had to leave Gotham and he had to go alone so he can become Batman. It's his inevitable destiny. Just as it is Selina's to stay in Gotham because that is the way their life is. It isn't fair. It's just the way things are. He probably could not have faced her in person because he knew how hard it would be to tell her "goodbye." Cowards way out? Maybe, but I don't believe Bruce was trying to be malicious in his actions. I believe he was trying to spare them both some hurt, but he lacks the understanding of what will hurt worse. _

_I have said this in the past. Bruce does the **best** he can in the **worst** situations with the **best** knowledge he has. However, he is still a kid and he is going to make mistakes._

_ Remember, he sees a future with Selina, as he saw once—through tears, I might add—when Ra's was taunting him. He saw this future again during the wedding of Jim and Leslie. However, it is just not that time yet, and Bruce can not protect Selina in the way he wants to. Therefore, in his mind, if he cannot protect those closest to him, what does that say for the city he wants to protect as well? _

_No one is perfect._

_II_

_On a second note, it has been pointed out how much Selina does good for Bruce, yet how ungrateful he is for it in return. I believe they have both treated one another with an equal level of respect and disrespect, hate and love, cruelness and kindness. Being **ruthless**, **mean** and everything in between during the course of the show. It is in their nature and it is why they work well together. _

_ Here, I'm placing a list of all the good things Bruce has done for Selina in the five years of Gotham. _

_First, I want to remind everyone that during Selina's entire stay in the hospital he was there. He was the only one there, day in and out, by her side. Before her surgery and she was scared, he promised to be there every step of the way. I think the most important part came when she attempted to take her life. He rushed to her side hearing her screaming; it was in that moment when he made a silent vow he would do **anything** and **everything** in the world to make sure she did not feel the same way again._

_When Selina was shot and had to flee the city he desperately wanted to go with her but could not, **[and that is okay.]** He wanted Alfred to be there to look out for her. He wanted the best possible care._

_When Selina stabbed Jeremiah, Bruce was there for her too. He attempted to comfort her during the aftermath because he knew what killing someone was like. She even admitted afterwards she didn't want to be the person who killed Jeremiah because she no longer felt herself. This was after so many others ( like Barbara Kean) had praised her for the murder which later put a target on her back. And the entire time she was in search of Jeremiah for revenge, Bruce came along because he was afraid she was going to get hurt. Yes, she wanted revenge but it isn't always the best medicine. Some people were upset Bruce wasn't letting Selina do what she felt was best, but he himself had been down that route and knew what she was in for. He was trying to protect her from it. _

_Bruce has never once commented on Selina's appearance as other characters have. He has never commented on how she smells or dresses like **"Street Trash." **It was in those same trashy looking clothes of torn up jeans, quilted leather and fishnets fit for a streetwalker that he fell in love. So taken aback by her beauty where so many others would look in disgust. _

_Yes, he probably should have said something during the time of her mother but he had a point in saying both the truth and the lie were equally unappealing. Selina probably would not have believed him at the time anyway because she was so caught up in the moment of having her mother back. Bruce probably wanted her to have the family he could no longer experience—even for a little bit. He wanted her to find some closure (if possible) with her mother. Maria was just as much at fault as he was, more so in fact because she was an adult who knew better. **[I personally choose however to believe not all her intentions were malicious. Yes at first, but I believe when she came to be part of her daughter's life again she probably began to feel differently. Leading her to feel guilt in the end.]**_

_When Selina first came to stay at the manor Bruce was quick to offer her a meal the second she said she was hungry [Jim Gordon did not do this when she was entered into his home]. Bruce also offered to buy her clothes **once **because he noticed she didn't have much. I believe it came from a place of—"I care for you and want to make sure you have enough," rather then "you don't have enough so I have to provide" or "I notice you need more because you don't have as much as a typical person." _

_Bruce thought her living on the streets was cool and found it very interesting. He was interested in her with a general sense of curiosity which shows how much he treated her like a real person. Not just to know "how the other half lives." _

_When Bruce first met Selina he fell in love. Where people of his social class would have snubbed their nose at her and commented on her attire (made fun of her for being on the streets or made negative comments for being a thief), Bruce wanted to shake her hand. He looked past society's view and standards to see **her** instead. _

_During Season Two, he fixed her jacket for her. Maybe this is just me, but I believe that was the same jacket she was wearing when they met, giving that moment a deeper meaning. It doesn't sound like much but it's the little moments that matter and count. Not everything is in the form of a grand gesture. _

_Bruce has always thanked her **profusely** for her help and it shows how much he trusts her when other people don't. Where others did not take her seriously and put her down, Bruce has constantly gone to her because he knows she is the best at what she does. He has always thought highly of her. _

_Not long within meeting her **He Put His Life At Risk** with the assassin to give her a chance to escape. When he had an opportunity to rat her out he didn't. He was willing to die for her, even if that meant his parents legacy would die too.** [He was also willing to run away with her.]**_

_Yes, Bruce may ask for a lot sometimes, but it shows how much he trusts her and how big a connection they have together. Doing the things __they do for one another is a show of friendship. If they didn't want to do those things for each other they wouldn't. Some may say Bruce is not there for Selina as much as she is for him, but I personally feel like it is not his job to care for her as much as it his her job to care for him. He needs to care for the city, and she will care for him (Selina and Alfred have been a tag team these last five years). That is the way things are._

_**Bruce has never stopped believing in Selina and has never stopped believing that she could be more than** how other people see her (as an errand girl, criminal, killer or gang participant). He always believed she was capable of doing the right thing and being good where everyone else saw her as darkness. He helped ease her from the darkness because he was worried about her not being herself (knowing full well she is more than that.)_

_Bruce Wayne does not treat Selina Kyle like shit. She is the love of his life._


End file.
